


Avonlea Boys and the Attempted Sleepover

by Abby_nikki1124



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Gilbert Blythe, Bromance, Gen, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, I should have been working but my all two sense said No, I wrote this while at work, Jerry Baynard thinks he's slick but is not, Moody Spurgeon loves Ruby, Multi, Sleepovers, The boys love their significant others, cole likes to tease, was this edited probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_nikki1124/pseuds/Abby_nikki1124
Summary: The boys have a sleepover and the genius idea of a bet on who can last the longest without answering their phones from their significant others become tricky. Who will crack first? After all, it should be easy to leave their phone alone. Right?
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Avonlea Boys and the Attempted Sleepover

The boys would never admit that it is a sleepover. To them, it was a boy’s night, not a sleepover, but that didn’t stop the teasing that came from their friends and partners about the situation of labeling boys night. It started with Jerry begging the guys to go out with just them, no distractions from upcoming exams or what their girlfriend’s new perfume smells like to them. No, Jerry wanted to have the boys all together for pure adult college fun. All the boys had cleared their Friday night, and here they are now, in Jerry’s and Moody’s apartment all scattered along the floor and sofa. Gilbert and Moody were lying opposite of one another, their head resting on the arms of the couch. Jerry and Cole lying flat on their backs, spread out like a starfish facing the ceiling or tv. Around them, bottle caps of beer left inside the finished boxes of pizza, the 20 pieces of spicy habanero wings on plates still untouched, and the sound of Harry Potter playing in the background. 

“Tell me why we decided to watch this movie again?” Cole questions and grunts, rubbing his stomach from all the food they had just inhaled.

“Because someone said that his girlfriend said it was an absolute classic.” Jerry piped in, and all turned their heads toward Gilbert. He looks as if he is about to fall asleep with the way he cuddles into himself. 

“Shut up. It wasn’t me who said it. It was Moody, believe it or not, Ruby got him hooked.” Moody kicks at him in response, and Gilbert gives him the middle finger.

“That’s because someone named Anne had told her to binge it with her, and now she is trying to convince me to get a black lab and name him Sirius.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Anne yells out spells as if it is going to work whenever we are arguing to try to get me to shut up.” 

“I bet Gilly poo does pretend it works on him so he can get on her good side.” Jerry sits up and winks at Gilbert. It’s the nickname they always use for him whenever they talk about how whipped he is for Anne.

“He does,” Cole replies before Gilbert does, and the boys all laugh at Gilbert, who just mumbles incoherent words that sound similar to a long stream of curse words.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Jer bear; I know you watch The Vampire DIaries with Diana every Friday night.” 

“Oh, Jer Bear, please tell me what you think about Damon and Stephan; this is news to me, but I am gladly going to take this piece of information. Thank you very much.”

“Like we don’t have anything about you. Cole, you may hang out with the girls almost every day, but who do you think they spill the gossip to at the end of the day? How did your date go with the coffee guy, the one where he was too good-looking that when he said, “enjoy your coffee,” you said, “you too!” Moody explains the story to the other boys, and they all start laughing. And Cole scowls and becomes red in the face. 

“Shut up, let’s just watch the movie, come on; you wanted a guys night right, so let’s do a guys night because it seems to me we still have our significant others here when they are not even here.” 

The guys do eventually quiet down and start watching the movie. They missed about half of it and are now at the scene where the troll had escaped. Each was commenting about a particular part that they saw or noticed. They pointed out spells and asked Gilbert if that was one of Anne’s spells in mid-argument. He replied with a hummed yes in response. The boys finished the chicken wings and beers and now came out bottles of water or soda. All of them were slowly moving to different spots to sit or running back and forth to the restroom. It was quiet, and it was just starting to get to the good part of the movie where Harry found out about Voldemort. That was until Jerry shot up as he had just been woken up by a nightmare, exclaiming.

“How about we play a little game, we put our phones in the middle of the table, and whoever gets a notification from their significant other and caves in has to host the next guys night and has to be the bag holder on the next girls shopping trip.” The guys look at one another as if they think whether this is a good idea. They know that if they agree to this, it will either end up being fun or as severe as when they got lost in the woods for trusting Moody to read the map when they went camping. But it was a bet, a competition; it was something they have missed since they were in high school.

“If Ruby castrates me for this, you guys will be paying for my funeral.” 

“Save me a casket because Anne will be the first one to write my eulogy.” 

“Eh, it’s not like coffee-boy will call; I mean, I don’t think so.” 

“Let’s do this,” All of them say in agreement and place their phones in the middle of the coffee table, boxes, and plates long forgotten.

“Now we wait to see who cracks” Jerry cracks a smirk almost as if he is trying to be an evil henchman—rubbing his hands back and forth. 

The night has been well so far, with no notifications, no texts or calls. It was calm. But to be honest, the silence of their phones is what had them even more on edge. It wasn’t like they were expecting to have text messages from their girlfriends or boyfriends. It was more about the fact that they haven’t gotten one that made them worry. What made them become like moths to a flame every little tick made them look towards the coffee table. 

“Crap, I think we have been Pavlov; it’s like I can hear the invisible ringing in my head. I can imagine Anne texting to come home so we can watch Little Women again,” Gilbert admits, looking back and forth to his phone and the guys. 

“I can understand that; it’s like I can hear Ruby about to call me to get her a Mcflurry.”

“It’s like when coffee-boy would call me to bring me lunch when I was at work.”

“Diana would be face timing me about the new piece of music she was working for class and would become so excited she’d start speaking in French.” 

Though none of them wanted to admit it, they felt like caving in to check up on them to see if everything was alright. It was not how the game was supposed to go; This was supposed to be fun. But as the boys put in the second Harry Potter film and discussed the different houses they think they would fit into, it wasn’t a big enough distraction, so they went to the next thing and started to play music and Mario Kart. Once again, their competitiveness was coming out, deciding to take a shot of tequila and raise the stakes and compete in Just Dance.

“Who knew you could move them hips like that Blythe,” Cole shouts at Gilbert and Jerry that are dancing to Beyonce and Shakira’s Beautiful Liar. The alcohol warming their stomachs and stripping the paranoia of having not heard any pings from their phone. 

“I am the freaking Queen B,” Gilbert shouts in response.

“And I am the one and only freaking Shakira,” Jerry shouting louder back. 

Another Tequila shot in, and they are on their tenth round of Just Dance, Jerry speaking in incoherent French and Moody singing random John Legend songs out of nowhere. They were having fun, that is until the sound of a ping had caused them to look right at the laid out phones. All of them looking between one another as if they had forgotten all about the bet. The living room suddenly silent and waiting to see if what they heard was real. Another beat and then another ping they heard. The boy’s hands were clenching and itching to grab their phones. The sounds of text notifications were going off, and it sounded like a siren’s call to the sailors. All of them inching towards the coffee table and then the sound of a phone ringing, causing them to jump out of their trance. 

“How about we call it a truce?” Moody says, looking worried and like he is about to crack. 

“I don’t know,” Cole responds, and another incoming call came rushing in, echoing inside the apartment.

“Screw this, call me weak. I don’t care, but I need to talk to Diana.” Jerry runs to his phone and immediately calls Diana, and goes into the other room. 

The other boys cheer and go straight for their phones, checking their messages, and missed calls. Cole and Gilbert were going directly for their coats and shoes.

“Are you leaving with us, Moody?” Gilbert asks his friend, who is still texting on his phone.

“Nah, Ruby is like five minutes away; she left as soon as I didn’t answer the fourth call.” He tells them, smiling wide.

“Wait, where are you guys going?” Jerry calls out towards the two.

“Home, to Anne. I like my girlfriend happy, not angry, and ready to attempt murder.” 

“Jer Bear, I got a hot date with the coffee guy tomorrow. I need to look refreshed, not as if I went through a washing mangle at 3 am. Gilbert and I are sharing an Uber. We’ll be okay.” 

“Bye! Can’t wait for shopping day. Get those arms ready, Jer bear.” Gilbert exclaims and both are out the door before he can say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all how are you? So I did this instead of working on assignments, let's call this my coping mechanism with stress. This was for fun, I thought why not have an Avonlea boys one shot. I grew up around a lot of guys I am the 1/2 girls of all my cousins, so this was fun. I love writing from the boy's perspectives. But anyway I'm on a writing tangent. Stay safe, and take care. Tell me what you think and yes I am working on the next chapter of whipped in cinnamon in spice. Okay see ya.


End file.
